


A Blonde's Secret

by UltimateYxR



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They aren't enough Futa!Yang x Velvet stories, Vaginal Sex, WE NEED MORE YANG X VELVET FANFICS, so I made one myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateYxR/pseuds/UltimateYxR
Summary: What Velvet thought was going to be simply heading to the public showers before having breakfast with her team ends up with her discovering Yang's biggest secret by accident. But the surprise don't end there, as Velvet ends up doing more than just taking a shower, she ends up doing "something" with Yang.





	A Blonde's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, UltimateYxR here again. So after seeing that my first story (Mistress Xiao Long), was supported positively, I wanted to made that a full story with more chapters... But I couldn't came up with soemthing to continue that, so 'Mistress Xiao Long' will stay as a One-Shot.
> 
> But now, here I bring to you another story which also involves Futa!Yang. I worked a lot on this story, and it took me a LONG WHILE to finish it (mostly it was because I spent a long time without touching this, but that's not important anymore)
> 
> I love the Yang x Velvet ship, it's really cute and wholesome, and they aren't enough fanfics of said pairing (leave alone fanfics on where Yang is a futa) so I decided to made one myslef.
> 
> Maybe in the future I make another Yang x Velvet fanfic, but if I do it, that one would be pure fluff, not smut.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> See ya next time!

It was Saturday in the morning and all the students have already showered and were getting ready to go to the dining room to have breakfast. However, that was not the case for a second year team.

“Are you sure that the public showers should be empty?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure no one would be in there.”

In team CVFY’s bedroom, their bathroom wasn’t working due to some problems with the plumbing, so the team had to use Beacon’s public showers. Right now, the faunus of the team was asking to her team leader for, at least fourth time, if the public showers were empty. But Velvet still has her doubts.

“But are you completely sure? I don’t want to…”

“Velvet.” Coco cut her off, a little tired of that conversation, “it’s nearly eleven o’clock, I don’t think anyone would be in the showers, leave alone the public ones.”

“Okay then, in that case I’ll be heading to the showers.”

“I still don’t get why you decided to wait until is this late to go.” The third member of team CVFY, Fox Alistair, asked to the brunette.

“Well,” Velvet answered to Fox, “I would like to avoid being bullied by other students.” While most of the students either accept or didn’t care about her being a faunus, there were some students that discriminate and/or bullied her.

“Then why didn’t you came with me?” Coco asked to her teammate. “Then any student wouldn’t bully you, otherwise they know what I would do to then.”

“I know Coco, but, as much as I appreciate you’re help, don’t want to depend on you all the time. Thanks for the offer though.” The faunus respond to her team leader, while grabbing clean clothes, her shampoo and a towel. “Now if you guys excuse me, I need a shower.”

“Just come back soon, I’m really hungry.” Fox said, gaining a glare from Coco.

“Don’t worry, it won’t take me too long, but you can head to the dining room without me though, I don’t really mind.” And with that, Velvet start going to the showers.

* * *

The halls were in silence, which made sense since everyone were having breakfast; Velvet didn’t mind the silence though, she had always been a girl that preferred quiet places rather than noisy ones.  


Eventually she arrived at the female’s showers -which were a little far away from her bedroom-, the brunette opened the door and walks in.

What she saw once she was inside made her stop right there immediately, leaved with a shocked face.

Right there was another student, fortunately for Velvet it was one of her friends, Yang Xiao Long.

The blonde was sitting on one of the benches that were on the showers, she was completely naked -revealing her biceps and her six-blocked abdominals- and her hair was wet, meaning that she just finished taking a shower.

But the reason of why she was in shock wasn’t that Yang was there at that time of the day, or that she was naked. No, what left Velvet in shock was that, between her legs, Yang had a cock.

Right in front of her, Yang was sited with a cock.

Yang Xiao Long was a futa.

Yang’s cock was fully erected, being like this, 11 inches long. The blonde right now was jerking herself off, with her eyes closed -that being the reason of why she haven’t notice Velvet yet-, she was moaning a lot and her face was one of pleasure.

Unconsciously, a surprised squeak escaped from the faunus lips; as soon as said squeak escapes from her lips, Velvet quickly covered her mouth -making all the things she brought with her to fall down-, but it was too late.

Immediately, Yang opened her eyes to look where the sound came from, seeing Velvet right in front of there watching her… and her cock.

The blonde screamed in surprise, Velvet flinched a little and, slowly, starts to walk backwards.

Yang noticed that, so she stands up and goes towards the rabbit girl, grabbing her by the arm to avoid her to leave. “Velvet wait!”

The two girls stay looking to each other for a few moments until Velvet broke the silence.

“Yang, is that w-what I think it is?” She points to Yang’s cock as she said that.

Yang looks down, and then looks back to Velvet, she was biting her lip and her cheeks were red.

“Y-yes, it’s… a cock.” Yang’s tone showed the fear she was feeling inside of her right on that very moment.

If Velvet’s facial expression wasn’t one of shock, it would surely turned into one right after hearing what Yang said to her. “Velvet please, before you leave, let me explain this to you.”

Velvet nodded, Yang let go of her arm as the brunette’s hand locks the door to avoid any student to enter in. The blonde took a few steps backwards, never breaking the visual contact with the brunette.

Velvet could tell that Yang was really nervous just by looking at her face, her beautiful face… Velvet slightly shocks her head to push that thought aside, now it wasn’t the moment to think of that.

“So…” The brawler said, pulling Velvet out of her thoughts. “As you have already seen, I have a dick.” Yang’s voice starts to stutter, she was looking to the floor while rubbing her left shoulder. “This di-dick is… Something I was b-born w-with.” Her tone showed the only feeling she was feeling at that very moment, fear. “I was born as a hermaphrodite.”

In a quick move, Yang’s hands grabbed Velvet’s owns and looked directly to her brown eyes, the brunette was able to see Yang’s eyes.

They were full of fear.

The hands of the blonde were shaking.

“Velvet please” Yang asked to the rabbit faunus. “Don’t tell this to anyone, I’ve lost so many friends in the past when they found out. Velvet; I don’t want to lose all the friends I’ve made here at Beacon, so please keep my secret.” Yang practically begged to the older girl.

Velvet was surprised by the blonde’s attitude, as Yang was a girl who was always happy, brave and never afraid to do or say something. But right now, she was in front of her, crying and begging her to keep that as a secret. Velvet couldn’t imagine herself saying no.

“Yang… Don’t worry, I can see how important this is to you, so I won’t say it to anyone.” Velvet said, grabbing one of the blonde’s hands and rubbing it, trying to calm down the other girl.

She was surprised by what Yang said next.

“How can I know you’re not lying?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not the first one I’ve told this, some of my older friends find this out the same way as you. “ Yang started to explain. “And after telling them the same thing I’ve told to you they’ve always said that they would keep it in secret, but they lied to me, all of them lied to me.”

Velvet’s eyes widened in surprise after hearing that, ‘ _How could they do that to such a great person like Yang?’_ She thought.

“They’ve always end up telling to the rest of my friends; all of them stop being my friends and started to treat like a freak just because I was born differently.” Tears start to form on her eyes, remembering the things her ex-friends used to say to her. “And I don’t want to live that again.”

Velvet could see that Yang went through something similar to her; Yang suffered bully because she was born with a dick, and Velvet suffered bully because of her being a faunus.

“So, sorry Velvet, but nothing says me that you’re not laying when you’re saying that you will keep this as a secret. So I can’t trust you.” Yang said, more calmed now, Velvet could understand why she didn’t trust her word at all, after suffering all of that, she wouldn’t believe anyone either if she was on Yang’s place.

Velvet didn’t know what to do, she wanted to proof to Yang that she wasn’t laying, but she didn’t know how, she needed an idea, and quick.

While she was thinking, her brown eyes were busy taking a look to the blonde’s body, from her face to her legs… and her cock, which was now flaccid -on this state being almost 6 inches long-.

Suddenly, an idea came to Velvet’s mind, said idea made Velvet blush.

 _‘Oh my god, I can’t believe my brain thinks that THAT idea can work.’_ Velvet said to herself mentally, and she wasn’t completely wrong, that idea was really crazy.

Then again, she couldn’t think for anything better on that moment; and who knows? Maybe is one of those ideas that’s so crazy it might just work.

 _‘I can’t believe I’m about to do this.’_ Velvet thought as her blush grows. ‘ _Fuck it! Here goes nothing.’_

“How about I prove to you that I’m not lying?”

“What?”

Velvet’s question caught Yang out of guard, what does she mean by proving it?

“I said, how about I prove to you that I’m not lying? That I’ll keep my promise, that I won’t tell your secret to anyone.” Velvet told to the blonde.

Yang would lie if she says that she’s not curious about seeing how Velvet will prove to her that she’s telling the truth. “Okay then, how do you plan to prove it.”

“You were masturbating before, right?”

“…” Yang would have never expected that type of questions coming from Velvet, hell, she wouldn’t expect any sex related phrase from her. “Y-yeah, I was.”

“Have you been able to do that on these days?”

This conversation was starting to get embarrassing for Yang, and she could see that it was also getting embarrassing for the faunus.

“No, I hadn’t been able to do it. In fact, it was the first time I was able to masturbate in nearly two weeks.” Yang answered, her cheeks as red as Ruby’s cape, while Velvet’s wasn’t far off either. “What does all these questions have to do with how are you going to-?”

Yang’s phrase was cut off by the brunette’s next move.

Velvet’s hand reaches the brawler’s abdomen -making the rabbit girl blush as she feels Yang’s toned abs on her fingers-, and gently starts to push her towards the bench Yang sit on moments ago.

Yang didn’t know what to say or do about this -letting Velvet to push her without many problems- as she was still processing all of this. However, Velvet’s sudden touch obviously made a certain part start to react.

When they reached the bench, Velvet’s hands move from Yang’s abdomen to her hips, gently making her sit on it.

“Velvet, what the hell are you doing?” Yang asked the brunette as the latter sits her on the bench.

Velvet face was completely red, she was nervous and kind of scared for what she was about to do, but she still managed to recollect all the confidence she had inside of her to give an answer to the brawler’s question.

“Proving to you that I’m going to keep your secret?”

After saying that, Velvet got down on her knees; Yang putted two and two together, her eyes widened, finally discovering the brunette’s plan.

Velvet was going to have sex with Yang.

Now on her knees, Velvet had a better view of Yang’s fully erected cock. ‘ _It’s so big… I don’t even know if I’ll be able to handle it.’_ She thought, but she couldn’t go back now. Velvet reaches towards the huge cock and carefully grasps it on her right hand.

Yang groans in pleasure when she feels Velvet’s hand touching her cock, the faunus hand was so soft, it was an incredible feeling.

Velvet noticed that Yang was starting to love this, which made her start to gain confidence. She starts to move her hand up and down, jerking off the blonde’s cock at a slow pace.

If Yang thought that Velvet’s hand grasping her cock was already an incredible feeling, she couldn’t think of any word to describe how good was the feeling of being jerked off by said rabbit faunus. All the blonde could do was moan in pleasure.

Velvet couldn’t help but get excited from hearing the moans of the blonde, she kept jerking her off.

As much as Yang loved this, there was something that was bothering her. “Damn it Velvet, cut off the teasing already.”

“Huh?” Her look changed into one of confusion as she looked directly to Yang. Velvet didn’t know what Yang meant by that, in which moment did she start teasing her?

“I already know that you’re in charge here, okay? Now, could you increase the pace?” Velvet blush a bit in embarrassment as she already get what the blonde means, perhaps keeping the same slow pace could be considered teasing.

“Oh, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to tease you.” Velvet apologized to the blonde, her blush increasing a little more. “It’s my first time having sex so I don’t know what to do at all, I didn’t know that I was teasing you, I’m really sorry for that, please don’t be mad at me.”

Yang couldn’t help but giggle at how cute Velvet was acting. “It’s okay Velvet, but start going faster, could you?”

“Like this?” With that, Velvet’s hand starts moving faster. “Y-yeah, just like that.” Yang says between moans.

“Yang?”

“Yes Velvet?”

“Can I tell you one more thing?”

“Yeah, what would that be?”

“I don’t want to be the one in charge here; I don’t think I can do that.” Velvet said to the blonde, surprising her a bit.

“Okay then. But you’re conscious that, in your current situation, you’re being in charge right?”

“Yeah, but what I mean is that I don’t want to be in charge ‘charge’.” Velvet explained herself, or at least tries to. “In the way of saying things like ‘you want to cum? Then beg for it’ and that type of stuff; I don’t want to do that, I don’t like that.”

Now fully understanding the brunette, Yang answered her by saying. “Alright then, you don’t have to worry about that, I don’t like that stuff either.” She wasn’t lying to make Velvet more comfortable, Yang disliked that type of things too, whenever she said it or other said it to her. “I still like dirty talking though.”

Velvet couldn’t help but smile. “I’m okay with dirty talking as long as we don’t reach that point.” Her gaze gets back towards the cock. “But now, let’s continue, shall we?” She got a nod from Yang as her answer.

And so, the two girl kept going, Velvet’s hand jerking Yang’s cock at a gradually increasing pace.

“That’s the way Velvet.” That was one of the only things that were coming from Yang lips, the others being moans and groans of pleasure -and some cursing too-.

After looking to Yang’s pleased face, Velvet then looks directly to the cock. And notices that there was a weird liquid on the tip (which she deduces it was precum).

Now curious, Velvet wanted to know how it tasted. So without stopping, and without Yang noticing it, she moves her head closer until she’s facing it directly and licks the precum.

Yang’s body twitches after feeling Velvet’s tongue licking the head of her cock, she screams Velvet’s name between whines, which makes the brunette’s already red face to get even redder.

Velvet keeps the precum on her mouth, tasting it for a bit before swallowing it.

It had a funny flavor, but Velvet like it. Without stopping, she faces the brawler once again and asks her.

“Well Yang, how does this feel?”

The blonde couldn’t even answer properly, the only thing that came from her mouth were moans. But they were enough answer for Velvet.

Suddenly, Yang stops feeling Velvet jerking her cock -which makes the blonde groan in disappointment-.

“Why… Did you stop?” Yang said, while recovering her breath.

She now sees the brunette trying to unbutton her pajamas, Yang immediately knew why. She moves her hands towards Velvet’s own, stopping her.

“Let me please.” Yang said catching Velvet by surprise, but she nodded as she retracts her hand, letting Yang do it.

The blonde slowly unbuttons the brunette’s pajamas and then helps her take it off, revealing a certain part.

“Not bra?”

“I normally sleep without it; it’s more comfortable in my opinion.”

“That’s fair.” Yang takes a look to Velvet’s breasts; they were of medium size, a little smaller than Blake’s own though, but Yang still likes then.

Before Velvet could get on her knees again, Yang got closer to her breasts and starts to suck on her nipples, making Velvet moan.

“Y-Yang!”

The moans of the faunus made Yang happy, knowing that she was doing well at pleasing her. The blonde keeps sucking on them for a few more moments, before suddenly biting them softly.

Velvet moaned -nearly screamed- louder when she feels the teeth of the brawler biting her nipples, she doesn’t knows if Yang had done this before to be so good at it; but she doesn’t gives too much importance.

Yang takes Velvet’s nipples from her mouth and looks at the brunette. “Want me to keep undressing you Velvy?” The seductive tone the blonde used to ask that plus nickname made the poor girl to blush like crazy, but that doesn’t stops her from nodding as she lets the blonde take off her pajamas pants.

Yang didn’t hurry on undressing the other girl; she pulls her pants down slowly, admiring her bare legs as she does that.

Now with nothing but her panties, Velvet was a little nervous, but knowing that the girl in front of her was naked made her to somewhat relax a little, and even make her get excited. Yang’s thumbs got inside her panties and start to pull down the last piece of clothing Velvet had on, revealing to the blonde Velvet’s wet pussy.

Velvet bit her lip as she looks down to her now naked body and then to Yang’s cock. She gets closer to the brawler, their breasts pressing together against each other, and connects her lips with the lips of the blonde, surprising her. Yang didn’t expect that to happen, but she eventually returns the kiss.

When Velvet breaks the kiss, she gets away from the blonde and puts herself on four. “Yang...” She says as looks to said girl and wiggles her butt in front of her. “Please fuck my pussy; I need your cock inside of me so badly.”

That was a petition Yang couldn’t say ‘no’ to, even if she wanted; she walks towards Velvet and kneels in front on her bubble butt, resting her cock on top of her. She lines it with the brunette’s pussy and makes sure to grabs the other girl by the hips.

“Please, be gentle… This is my first time after all…” The faunus says to Yang when she feels her hands grabbing her by the hips, making her blush in excitement, she can’t wait to feel that thick rod of meat inside of her.

“Don’t worry Velvet, I’ll make sure this will be pleasuring for both of us.” With that being said, Yang starts to slowly penetrate her. Velvet whimpers as she feels the cock pushing against the entrance of her pussy, trying to get in.

The two girls gasp and moan at the same time; Velvet can feel something big inside of her and Yang can feel something wet around her cock.

The first inches of Yang’s thick cock were now inside of Velvet’s tight pussy.

“O-oh my…” Velvet says between some pants. “It definitely feels… Bigger inside of me than it felt in my hands…”

“And your pussy feels… So tight…” Yang says without moving.

“I… Don’t know if I will be able to take it…”

“Don’t worry, I can stay like this so you can get used to the feeling.” Yang says as she rubs the brunette’s back.

“You… You would?” Velvet asks, earning a nod from the blonde as her answer, the brunette smiles to her. “Thanks Yang.”

“No problem Velvy.”

 With that, the room was filled with silence as the two girls remained like that without moving a single muscle; it wasn’t an awkward silence, but a silence that made both girls get filled with excitement, both of them were looking forward to start what they were about to start.

After a few minutes, Velvet’s voice finally broke the silence. “Okay Yang, I’m ready. You can move now.” She didn’t need to tell that to the blonde twice.

Yang immediately started to slowly moves her hips back and forth, pushing her appendage inside of Velvet; Yang starts to moan softly, the feeling of Velvet’s tight walls around her cock was magical, that’s the only word Yang could use to describe it. Velvet herself was loving this as much or maybe even more than the blonde. While she only had some of the length of Yang’s meat rod, it felt wonderful; every time the blonde would trust her hips she would feel those inches slowly, but truly, filling her pussy until Yang would take them back before pushing them inside again, and repeating the process over and over again.

“Yang… You feel so good…” Velvet says between moans.

“So do you… Fuck.” The sound of Velvet’s cute moans and whimpers were music for Yang’s ears, they were the second best thing of this satiation -the first obviously being the fact that she was having sex with the brunette-.

As much as she was loving this, Velvet couldn’t keep herself only like this, she wanted to feel more of the cock that was currently fucking her. “Yang… Please, fuck me faster… I want to feel more of your cock inside of me…”

That alone was enough to convince Yang to accept what Velvet just asked her to do. Making sure her grip on her hips was hard, Yang starts to buck her hips at a faster pace, as well as inserting more inches of her length inside of Velvet’s pussy.

The bunny girl can’t help but moan louder as she feels more inches of the blonde’s thick rod of meat inside of her, and the fact that the pace of Yang’s trusts and the inches she was inserting was increasing only made this better for Velvet, who was loving the feeling of having Yang’s cock fucking her pussy. Soon, the room starts to get filled with the sounds of moans and flesh hitting flesh

“Yang! YANG!!!” Velvet says, almost screams, the name of the blonde. “Oh gods Yang! I love you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!”

That the blonde blush, did she heard what she just heard? As much as she wanted to keep thinking on that, the pleasure and the heat of the moment didn’t let her. Soon, Yang was trusting all the 11 inches of her cock at a really fast pace inside of Velvet’s pussy, making both girls moan in complete pleasure and love.

Of course, all that pleasure made Yang’s cock to start twitching, advising her that she would cum soon.

“V-Velvet… I’m going to cum.” The blonde tells to the brunette.

“Please… Do it inside of me Yang, I want to feel your cum.” Velvet replies to her. She doesn’t cares if she gets pregnant, she wanted to feel Yang’s cum feeling her.

Yang keeps trusting her for a full minute, until her cock erupts inside of Velvet, making the blonde to moan in complete pleasure.

At the same time, Velvet cums as well, her vaginal juices spraying over the thick cock inside of her. Velvet’s moan was louder than Yang’s, but it also was a moan of complete pleasure; the faunus can feel the hot cum filling her, and the blonde can feel the vaginal walls around her cock getting tighter to milk her cock completely.

Of course, all good things have to come to an end, and soon, Yang’s cock finally stops cumming. The two girls don’t move, they stay like that as they recover their breaths.

Velvet then gasps when she feels Yang pulling her cock out of her; she turns to see the blonde. “Holy… Heck…” She says between pants. “That was… Amazing…”

“Damn right… I never had sex like that…” Yang says as she stares back at Velvet. “I need to take another shower now though.”

Velvet then remembers why she came here. “Yeah… I need one too… I already needed since I get here.” She says as she chuckles.

Yang smirks as she offers Velvet a hand to help her stand up, which the faunus happily accepts, before both girls get inside different showers.

* * *

When they come out, they move to get their uniforms and put them on; silence fills the showers as they get changed, this time, is an awkward silence.  


Yang’s mind was filled with a simple, but big question. _‘Was Velvet serious when she said that she loves me?’_

Yep, the blonde was still thinking on what Velvet told her when they were having sex. Normally, anyone would think that she only said that because of the heat of the moment; but Yang couldn’t help but feel that what Velvet said wasn’t due to the heat of the moment, but something else, something she couldn’t guess what was it but wanted to know.

“Velvet.” The faunus, now fully changed, turns around when she hears Yang calling her. “Can I ask you something?”

The brunette gives Yang a nod. “Sure Yang, what it is?”

Yang, who was also fully changed, walks closer to Velvet and stares at her eyes, lilac meeting brown. “Where you serious when you said that you love me when we were… You know.”

Velvet blushes a lot when Yang ask her that, cursing in her mind for saying that; she hoped that Yang would think she said that because of the heat of the moment, but she had to question it.

“……………….. Yes, I was.” Yang’s eyes widen we she hears Velvet’s answer. “I just…… I mean, look at you! You’re beautiful, hot, cheerful… And, you even defend me from Team CRDL when they tried to bully me… How could I not fell in love with you?” Velvet’s face was completely red, and Yang’s own face wasn’t far away from that.

“I guess that… Due to the heat of the moment, I end up saying it… Yang, do you love me back?” Velvet asks as she stares back at the blonde.

Yang starts thinking, did she loved Velvet? Well, she was cute, but aside from that Yang couldn’t think of anything that told her that she loved her… Except for that time she defended her from Team CRDL and Velvet gave her a hug, her heart started to beat faster… Or that other time Velvet helped her with her homework, she couldn’t help but stare at the faunus from time to time… Or that feeling she felt every time she talked to Velvet, her heart would beat faster and she would herself getting a little nervous… Or many other things.

Yang then realized why all of that happened. She has been in love with Velvet as well, but never noticed it until now.

“Yes.” Yang says as she grabs Velvet’s hands. “I didn’t know it before, but I had weird sensations whenever I was close to you but now I know why.”

Yang leans closer to Velvet’s face, and kisses her on the lips. “I love you too Velvet.”

Velvet couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now, Yang loved her back! She was so surprised she didn’t return the kiss until a few seconds later.

When they broke the kiss, Yang was the first to talk. “Velvet, would you be my girlfriend?”

Velvet smiles warmly to the blonde. “I’d love to be your girlfriend Yang.”

With that, they shared another kiss on the lips before getting out of the showers to head to the cafeteria.

But then…

_*BZZT*_

Both girls’ scrolls vibrate at the same time, meaning that they both got a message.

Yang takes her scroll from her pocket and look at the message, it was from Ruby.

_Hey Yang!_

_Me and the girls decided to head to the cafeteria because you were taking too long, and guess who we met during the way? No, it wasn’t team JNPR. But Team CFVY!_

_They told us that they were heading to the cafeteria without Velvet for the same reason as us, so we decided to sit together (alongside Team JNPR, we found a table big enough for all of us)_

_So when you come back, don’t go to our usual table, cause we won’t be there. The table we are all sitting together is nearly at the bottom of the cafeteria to the left._

_Oh! And Coco says that if you could find Velvet and bring her ass here, that would be nice._

_Love you,_

_Ruby_

When Yang finished reading it, she turns to her new girlfriend to tell her the good news. “Hey Velvet, guess what?”

“Your team and mine team went to the cafeteria without us because we were taking too long, they found each other during their way to the cafeteria and they decided to sit all together on a same table?” Velvet says as she turns to see to the blonde.

“Uuuh, yeah. How do you know it?”

“Coco just send me a message saying that.” She says as she shows the message she received from Coco to Yang. The message was a little different from Ruby’s one, but it was basically saying the same thing.

“Well, I’m happy they decided that.” Yang says after reading the other message, and giving a smile to Velvet.

“Yeah, me too.” Velvet says as she smiles back to Yang. “Cause now I’ll be able to spend some more time with my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, same here.” Yang extends her hand to Velvet. “Shall we head to the cafeteria now, my girlfriend?”

Velvet accepts Yang’s hand as she chuckles. “Yes, we shall go my girlfriend.”

And with that being said, the two girl start going to the cafeteria grabbing by the hand, and Velvet leaning her head on Yang’s shoulder.


End file.
